


Free Samples

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fourth fic written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free Samples

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.

Free samples were truly not something that she was used too or that she felt she ever would get used to entirely. But the idea and practice of it also fascinated her as well.

On her world, such an idea wasn't exactly common place nor non existent. On other worlds, the practice of such an idea simply didn't exist altogether. Though on Sam's world, it was a seemingly plentiful idea in most of the more developed areas of it.

What made a “free sample” truly free really? What separated it from anything else made like it to receive such an honor?

How long would it take for Sam or one of the others to stop her before she went through very free sample stand that she could find before she was able to find the answer she was seeking to her question?


End file.
